The Only Exception
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: "i love you so much...I hope this mission of yours last longer than it is supposed to" Padme said with a kiss  "what are you saying, Do you still want this killer on the loose?" Anakin asked  "No...I just...I love you" Anakin/Padme
1. Why wouldn't she tell me

Chapter 1

~Ok...This is My fist AnakinXPadme so...help me out and take it easy people thanks~

* * *

Anakin was with Ahsoka on Naboo, they had been instructed to protect the senator from the bounty hunters, someone had already killed three senators and they couldn't catch the person...or thing. Anakin and Ahsoka were In Padme's Apartment, Ahsoka and Anakin had been given separate rooms but as Ahsoka didn't know Anakin of course didn't stay in his room...he went to Padme's. Their was a hallway and Padme's room was across from Ahsoka's then Anakin's Was next to Ahsoka's

"i love you so much...I hope this mission of yours last longer than it is supposed to" Padme said with a kiss

"what are you saying, Do you still want this killer on the loose?" Anakin asked

"No...I just...I miss you when I don't see you...I just wish I could be with you more" Padme replied with a kiss on the cheek

Ahsoka is in her room, and Anakin is with Padme in her room on her bed

"You know I would do anything to make it longer Padme" Anakin replied with a kiss

Anakin looked at her and smiled slowly

"what?" She asked

He leaned in Against her and kissed her

"Anakin...We can't do that" She replied with a smile as she pushed his hand away from the zipper of her dress

"Oh Come on Padme...we never do...Why can't we" Anakin asked as he rolled his eyes and got up from the bed

"Well for one reason, Your Padawan is across the hall" She said in a stern Voice

"What does that matter, she wont hear us, why would she even come in here, she doesn't know what that is, besides she wont come to you she comes to me" Anakin winced

"Anakin...I told her she could talk to me about anything, what if something were to bother her and she would come in here, and I know you are loud!" She smirked as she got up and kissed him

"She would come to me first, wouldn't you think!" Anakin argued

"Anakin...sometimes-...Never Mind you probley wouldn't understand" she snapped

"No,I want to hear it...what...is it" Anakin kept asking

"You know, Ahsoka is still a Person Anakin, she is a girl" She said softly

"SO...I know that...what does this have to do with this" Aakin baffled

"It does...with what you said about her, You know she doesn't tell you everything, and she needs a female to talk to sometimes, The only time she gets to talk to a girl is very Little isn't it" Padme said with a frown

"she has a Padawan named Bariss to talk to and what do you mean! She tells me stuff!" Anakin yelled

"Keep you voice down Ani...I'm just saying, you think she does but maybe she doesn't feel comfortable telling you certain things" Padme replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Anakin's chest

"Like what..." He asked

"Anakin...you should know..." She said with a unbelievable expression

"Well...I...I don't understand why she wouldn't be honist with me Padme" Anakin replied

"she is...Anakin all I'm saying is that you should give her something to relate to...tell her she can talk to me if she needs anything" Padme said

"But!...Why wouldn't she tell me" Anakin said in a confused voice

"Anakin! Please tell me your kidding!" Padme said with a angry face

"No...Padme I'm serious...I don't understand, I told obi-wan..well...everything but us...but of course I get away with trouble!, Why wouldn't she tell me something impotant"

"Anakin...Girl things, boys...and other things that men don't understand" Padme replied

"wait a minute! So you saying she doesn't trust me to keep secrets about attachments" Anakin questioned

"See! exactly, you don't understand what i'm saying!" Padme replied

"Look Anakin, Maybe she doesn't tell you eveything she goes though just because your a guy" She replied

"Wait...you don't mean...AW PADME! WHY! DO YOU HAVE TO BRING THAT UP!" he yelled as he steeped away from her

"Ani...be matue! That is one thing you don't even have!" She replied

"what!...YES I DO! SHE IS THE ONE WITH NONE!" Anakin argued

"Ani...come on...look...why can't you except that she doesn't tell you about that...stuff...I mean Anakin...why would she just go up to you and tell you" Padme replied

"I don't know...but I always thought that she didn't have that because she didn't tell me...Oh...is this what you trying to tell me!" Anakin asked

"If you mean about Ahsoka not telling you that because your a man then yes!" Padme laughed

"no...Your saying you on your Pe-"

"NO! I'M NOT! OH MY GOODNESS YOUR SO CLUELESS...Anakin...she is a very sweet girl...just forget I ever said ANYTHING!"

"why! Padme...I Know she is...it's just I feel bad because it's my fault that she doesn't tell me about that" Anakin sighed

"Ani...calm down...it's not you fault, were not supossed to tell" She said with a kiss on the mouth

"Oh...wait wha-"

"Hold me...Like you do..." She said with a kiss

He pulled her close and held her in his arms

"but you know what else I don't see about her-"

"A LOT OF THINGS...SHUT UP ANI!" Padme replied as she started to laughed

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

**To celebrate Celebration V and this new Story here is some**

**~Snausberrie Cake~**

**and**

**~Tub Of Wiped Cream~**

**and **

**~Blue Milk~**


	2. Laughing and Laughing

CHAPTER 2

Ahsoka got up, she looked at her clock; it was about ten in the morning

"why did I Sleep in so late" She asked herself

She rubbed her eyes and put her shoes on, the bathroom was about the 2nd door down from Anakin's room, she went out of the door and went in, she bushed her teeth

"Stop...haha"

Ahsoka herd someone laughing

"What is that" She asked herself

She camed out of the bathroom and went and stood in the hallway, she herd it again

"Ok...what is it!" She said in her mind

She went to the living room and sat on the couch

She herd gigleing again

"hello!" She called out cuiously

"Am I loosing My Mind" She thought to herself

"Senator" She called out

she waited a while then ran to Padme's room

"Senator ae you their" She called out as she knocked

"yes..." the senator called out with a giggly voice

Ahsoka herd someone say "who is it Babe"

"Uhm...is anyone in their with you...I herd laughing" She asked

"Oh...Uhmmm" padme said as she was speachless

"tell her I'm here...but...ugh..were talking about Business procedures...hurry put some cloths on; I need to get my amor on Again

"Senator" Ahsoka called out

"Yes...Uhm..Ana- I mean Master Skywalker is in here with me, we are going over buissnes" Padme answerd

"Yes...Ahsoka...were fine...go contact Obi-wan and let him know their was still no attacks" Anakin comanded

"Yes Master" Ahsoka said suspisiously

"If they were just talking, why did they act so distraut" She thought

She followed his orders and went to contact Master Obi-wan

"Corret Master" She replied

"Good...thank you Ahsoka..." Obi-wan said with a smile

"Uhh...Master before you go, can I ask you a question" She asked

"Yes...you may...what troubles you young one" He asked

"Were Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala Old friends or something" She asked

"well...yes, he knew her since he was nine, she was with us when we found him on tatooine, and...he does-...they know eachothe very well" Obi-wan replied

"Oh...Ok thank you master" She said with a suspicious look

"why do you ask..." He questioned

"well...they are acting werid...like last night I herd some them laughing and then...oH never mind Master" Ahsoka said with a smile

"oh...ok..contact me if anything happends ok" Obi-wan replied

"ok master...see you soon" Ahsoka stated as the holo-gram faded

Ahsoka arrived back into the living room where she found Anakin and Padme sitting on the couch

"hello Ahsoka" Padme said

"Hey snips" Anakin replied with a smirk

Padme looked over at Anakin, thinking that was an inslut

"Greetings senator, Hey Skyguy!" Ahsoka replied with a smile

Anakin snorted and smiled at Ahsoka

"What do you want to do today Ahsoka" Padme Asked

"oh...well...whatver your prefer, I'm not supossed to speack, ony when spoken to, so I don't feel comfotable choseing something" Ahsoka said as she glaired weirdly at Anakin, he looked weid at her

Padme didn't notice

"Well...I don't care either" Padme said as she smiled

"Thankyou but...I think I will let you to catch up, I mean you are old friedns, master Kenobi told me." Ahsoka said with a small smile

"Snips, Uhm...Can I talk to you" Anakin said straingely as he got up from the couch

"yes Master" Ahsoka said

they went into the hallway

"Ahsoka, what exacly did Obi-wan say" Anakin asked

"well he said that you and her were old friends, that is all Master, And can I ask you a question" Ahsoka stated

"sure" Anakin said nevously

"well...What were you and the senator giggleing about" She asked curiouly

"What..Oh just something on holo-net" Anakin said

"oh! Like Chalie the Holo-corn! I love that! its so funny! CHARLIE! CHALIE!" Ahsoka mocked

"What...stop...gosh..stop talking like that it's creeping me out!" Anakin snaped

"Oh..sorry Master" Ahsoka replied with a smile

"Ok...well...I guess I will see you later" Anakin replied

"i guess so, tell the senator I said thank you for asking!" Ahsoka said softly

"I will snips"

!REVIEW!


	3. Ahsoka Don't hate me

oK ITS FRIDAY! upDATE DAY!

Chapter 3

"What is up with you!" Padme yelled

"What me! What about you padme? HUH!" Anakin yelled

"Anakin, You have been mean and obnoxious the past few weeks, why, Your being impossible and ignorant!" Padme replied with a mean look

"What! What do you want from me!" Anakin yelled

"Padme! Stop, why are you so mad, what have I done to hurt you in anyway Padme, I love you" He screamed

Padme froze and was looking behind Anakin

"You what!" Ahsoka yelled

"Ahsoka, No...I meant like, you know right" Anakin said as he got tears in his eyes

"No I don't understand what you mean, Master what is going on!" Ahsoka questioned as she looked at him concerned

"Anakin, Just tell her please" Padme said as she went into her room

"Padme Wait" Anakin said

Now he was left with Ahsoka, she glared at him

"tell me what?" Ahsoka asked

"Nothing, Just that we were old friends, I know you knew that, but just that we are-, well we were In a relationship once and we had a fight, but I don't love her at all, I mean not like that just as a sister, I promise Ahsoka" Anakin said

"You always say that, I promise is all you say, And Half the time its not the truth, Why wont you just tell me the truth once!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran to her room

"Ahsoka! Come back!" Anakin yelled sternly

Anakin ran over to her and jerked her shoulder back so she was faceing him

"You never do! Anakin I hate you" Ahsoka yelled once more

"Ahsoka, I do please just, Listen to me" Anakin yelled to her

"NO!" She yelled as she was halfway in the door was when he took her hands

she saw their was tears forming in his eyes

"Ahsoka please, please don't hate me I love you too, just let me explain what I was doing, Honist this time" Anakin sad as he was holding in his tears

"ok...fine" She yelled

She pushed his hands off of hers and she went and sat on her bad as she glared at him again as he came in and sat down

"ok, what is it, spill it skyguy!" Ahsoka baffled

He closed his eyes then opened them

"Ahsoka, Me and Padme are old friends, but that's not all we were, and are" Anakin said as he looked at the ground

"what do you mean are" she said as her tone got more serious

"well, were Married, and-"

"how long were you going to kept this from me" Ahsoka asked sadly

"Wha- well Ahsoka, I love you, but not the way I love her, and I just I-"

"I know, you love her like your true love and you love me like a daughter right" Ahsoka replied

"yea" He said as he went and sat next to her, she turned away from him

"Ahsoka, I don't know how else to explain..." Anakin said as he hugged her from behind

"You weren't going to tell me right" Ahsoka asked

"well...no...I won't and Please Ahsoka, Don't hate me, I can't leave you knowing you hate me" Anakin said softly

"your leaving me" Ahsoka said as she turned to him

"No...I just thought you would tell the council" Anakin said suspiciously

"Master, I wouldn't, your to good of a master for me to do that" Ahsoka said

It seemed they had both calmed down and were talking normally

"so you mean I could have told you two months ago when we arrived" Anakin asked

"well, yea, and not to consider the moans I heard every night from Padme's room, It would have helped to know that you two were, yea" Ahsoka started

"what! No we...we did" Anakin said defeated

"your just lucky I love you" Ahsoka said as she hugged him around the waist

He chuckled and hugged her back

REVIEW! SORRY IT WAS SORTA SHORT! I WANT TO MAKE A VIDEO AND I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW PROB LY!


	4. I have to Leave

**~Storys~_Apparently I am having a hard time with all this updating_, I am not quiting on any of them, _The only reason for all this is School, Lazy, tiers and A tad bit of writers Block_, Im not sure what _Love me till your heart Brakes_ is going, I just am lazy about _camping _and I might be updating _My other star Wars With Adventure time story_! and Me and Maddi should be updateing out _TeamSkywalker Dirbble/Drabbles_...I probly will! So look out for it! By the way! _I went to go see Paramore On Wednesday Night! it was amazing! I have videos on Youtube if you want to go cheek it out! so YAY! my user name is 1starwarschick100 so yes...see ya later_**

***free Star wars The clone Wars Cupcakes with cupcake rings, Along with Blue milk and Snauzberries!***

* * *

"I'm Sorry Padme." Anakin said as he kissed her forehead

"How long will You be gone?" She asked

"I'm not sure, But Ahsoka will still be here, So I might have an excuse to come back. But I am going to be in the battle of Teth...so I still can not assure you anything Padme" Anakin replied as ran his hands down the right side of her face

Padme teared up and ran her fingers in his hair

"don't worry Padme, I will be ok" he whispered as he hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head

"Ani...Please don't go" Padme said in a hushed tone as she started to cry

"Padme Please"

Ahsoka walked in (A/N: they don't know)

She watched him start to cry, she snorted and left the room

"I have to go now" He said with a kiss as he let her go

"Please, Be careful" She said

"I will, you know I always am" Anakin said with another kiss

She dried her eyes and so did he

"I love you" She said

"I love you to M'Lady" He replied as he walked out of her apartment

A/N: MADDI! LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL! REST OF YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND

A few Hours Later

Padme walked up to Ahsoka's room and Knocked, Ahsoka Opend the door

"Hello Ahsoka" Padme said with a small smile

"Hey, What are you doing here" Ahsoka asked

"well I really never got a chance to say how much I can thank you for not telling the Jedi About us, It means so much to us Ahsoka"

"us..." She thought to herself, it made her mad

"Oh...yes It's not a Problem, I couldn't mess up his life like that, Come to think of it, Yours to senator" Ahsoka said softly

"well, Thank you Ahsoka" Padme said with a smile

"Your welcome" She smiled back

REVIEW! SORRY IT WAS SHORT


	5. I need Him

UPDATE TODAY! LABOR DAY IS MONDAY! HAPPY DAY OFF AND HAPPY LABOR DAY!

* * *

it had been Weeks Since Anakin had been Gone, Padme was having a hard time with him being gone after he had been their so many months

"Senator What's wrong" Ahsoka said sadly as she walked Into the living room, Padme was crying a little she was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her neck and her head was in her Knees

"Senator!" Ahsoka yelled as she went and sat by her

"Noting Ahsoka, I- I'm Fine" Padme said as she still had her head burried in her knees

"What's the matter, Why are you crying" Ahsoka asked

"No-uh" Padme said with a sad dieing sigh

Their was a pause in the room for a minute

"is it because Of Anakin" Ahsoka asked

"y-yes" Padme said as she cried harder

"It'll Be ok, He lo-...Loves you lot more than you think. If it makes you feel better, He is really good at what he does" Ahsoka said as she tried to make padme stop her sobbing

"I know but he means so much to me, i miss him...After he has been here so long it hurts me when im not around him" She sobbed

"I really Can't understand how you feel, i can try my best two, but I just...I'm not supossed to l-..."

"What?" Padme asked

"Well, Even though he loves you I feel like I shouldn't love anyone, so I am trying to understand how you feel, the only thing i can think of is when he isn't with me on missions i feel very lonely" Ahsoka said softly

"That's enough for me" Padme said as she finally looked up at Ahsoka

Ahsoka smiled

"I know you love him...and I'm really sorry if i can't understand you very well." Ahsoka stated

"it's ok...Thank you Ahsoka" She replied with a slight smile

**ANAKIN ON TETH**

"Rex get that shiled down Now!" Anakin yelled into his comlink

"yes sir!" Rex yelled

Anakin destroyed about thirty to fifty droids and was now trying to think of a solution in case Their plan didn't work, It was to destroy the shield and then the clones could take over the fight and then plunge into victory.

"Rex Hurry! We are going to get Outflanked" He yelled

8BOOM CRASH BANG*

The shield over head was knocked out and now the cones and gunships came in and nearly destroyed the Tanks and Droids in minutes

Anakin smirked and Got in the gunship with the clones

"Great Job Men" Anakin said

The saluted and the ship took off to the base they set up in the ridges of Teth

Anakin went into his tent, He had his own, He zipd it up and laid down on his cot

"why do I miss her so much..." He asked himself

"it's never been this hard before" He said to himself again

He eventually fell asleep

**PADME AND AHSOKA**

Ahsoka had been sulking in her room because she was board and annoyed a little by the senator, Just because of her constant saddens over Anakin, it bummed Ahsoka out Lot more than she was, for one Ahsoka had already been bummed because she had to protect someone, It annoyed her that she isn't out on the front lines like him.

Ahsoka was walking to Padme's room when she realized she wasn't their

"PADME!" Ahsoka yelled as she ran around the place to find her

She was no where to be found

"Oh...Oh no!...PADME!" Ahsoka called out

Ahsoka ran out into the main lobby and got a speeder off to notify the council witch she regreted to tell, since she was the one responsible

"So she is missing" Obi-wan yelled

"ye- Yes master...I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka said

"Quick let's contact the senate Imminently!" He yelled as he went to the transmitter

REVIEW PLEASE! CLIFF HANGER HAHA!


	6. Saving Padme

**~Chapter 6~**

**How about a round of applause for Clone 99 on kamino! We love you 99! Your the best CLONE EVER! :D RIP we LOVE YOU! :D and so...Dave has impressed me! :D hope you enjoyed it...Bob may be joining us for this evening! **

**Bob: Hello everyone!**

**You: ( Review what your going to say, oh and don't forget to tell me all what you think) **

**Bob: Ok...Ok..I'm sorry...Get over yourself**

**You: (Review what your going to say, oh and don't forget to tell me all what you think)**

**Bob: Oh...Crap...**

**(YOu choose the rest!) YAY!**

* * *

"What! Padme is missing! what how!" Anakin yelled into his comlink to Ahsoka

"well, I don't know! I came to find her and...she was gone master!" Ahsoka yelled back in a worried tone

Anakin sighed and was now a nervous reck

"Ok...it's...it's fine I understand. Just Ahsoka please try to find her" Anakin said

"Ok...Anakin...I'm sorry" Ahsoka said into the comlink again

"It's ok snips, I am going to try to get a reason to help you. Do you remember anything about who could have been their" Anakin asked

"well, I have a feeling it's bane. And if it is...boy he is going to get it!" She growled

Anakin chuckled

"ok...snips...just hurry and find her please. I have to go so I will talk to you soon" Anakin said

"Ok..bye" She answerd

MEANWHILE

"oh...owch!" Padme said to herself as she was wakeing up to find herself handcufed to cell bars, She looked around and saw that it was a small cell with nothing but the cold floor. She managed to get one of her hands free of thee cuffs and she reached and felt the side of her head. Their was blood.

"uh..." She groaned at the pain

"Be carefull little lady" She herd a voice say

she looked around, it was dark but she made out the figure

"that's right. it's me Bane" He said as he walked over so they were both eye level in between the bars, Padme looked at him with discust

"Don't be afraid, Your in sepratist hands now. Eventually you will be dead like the rest."

"what do you want!" Padme yelled as she tried to back away from the bars as far as she could

"Replublic information, what else do you think senator" Bane replied

"you little hero jedi won't find us here" Band added

Padme gritted her teeth

"you will be moved out of these bars as soon as I get my pay. That's right, Your going to Jabba, My friend I am not here to be mean to you, I Just simply want to make my living here"

Padme herd a shot from a distance, then another, and another, She smiled nievely

Bane turned around

"what...You think it's your republic. not a chance" He yelled as he put his hand around her chin

"get your hand away for her Bounty hunter..." Anakin said from a corner of the room as he activated his saber

Padme smiled

"What. Impossible! You can not get he back no matter what..." Bane yelled as he took her out of the cell and held Padme from behind himself

"what do you mean!" Anakin yelled as she gritted his teeth

"You know I could shock her to her death. Like I almost did to your little youngling" He stated

Anakin lunged at bane and put him on the gound, Padme got out of Bane's grasp and ran to the other corner of the room to look for a gun

"Padme. Go get Ahsoka and tell her to get ready to leave this planet!" Anakin yelled

Padme didn't agnolage, she found a gun and shot Banes right arm

"ACK!" He yelled as Anakin was able to Pin him down and get off of Bane

"Padme run!" Anakin yelled

Bane pushed the button on his wrist and it blue up a bomb

Anakin Managed to grab Padme and he coverd her from the debree

"I must say once Again, Another...Daring Rescue Ani..." Padme said with a kiss on the cheek

"oh...owch.." Anakin complained

"what!" She asked softly

"bane punched me really hard right their!" Anakin griped

"Stop being a baby and get on board" Padme said as Ahsoka was starting it up as they got on the twlight

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Crush, Crush, Crush

Sorry about the horrible spelling and grammaron the last chapter everyone! it was very late! haha! LOL! that makes me laugh! hope u like!

* * *

Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme were on the twlight

"Ani, Stop it! Stop!" Padme yelled as Anakin had a cloth and was Dabbing blood from her head

"What, I'm sorry but I'm trying to see where the wound is. It needs to be clean" Anakin said as he kissed her cheek

"Ani...please stop it...It's annoyoing me" Padme Pleaded

"No...I'm going to Make sure you are ok" He faught

Ahsoka wallked up and rolled her eyes

"Could you two stop argueing" Ahsoka asked

"oh...I'm sorry Ahsoka" Padme said softly

"Don't appoligize!" Anakin yelled

Padme slaped his shoulder

"Just sayin!" He replied as he contined to dabb

"We are about to land on naboo to drop the senator off at the mediacl retreat" Ahsoka said as she left

They landed and they all got off and they wallked Padme into her Medical room, Anakin went over to Ahsoka who was standing in the room with them

"Could You let me talk to her for a mintute...Alone, Please" He asked nicely

"Sure...I will be in the twlight" She replied as she make kissy noises and left

"shut up!" Anakin yelled to her and smiled, she smiled back and walked out the door, Anakin ran over and locked it

"Ok, Were alone now" Anakin said softly as padme was sitting on the bed holding her wrist, witch had a bandage on it along with her head

"Anakin...I missed you so much when you left" Padme said as she looked at Anakin

"I know. I missed you two, it has become harder for me for some reason" Anakin said in a discouraged tone

Padme kissed him on the cheek, he smiled

"I hope I see you soon." Padme said as she got up and hugged him

"Same here"

They stood their for a few seconds

"yea...well I-...I have to go..." Anakin said as he shut his eyes and gave her a big hug

Padme curled up to him and laid her head on his chest

"Kiss me before you go at least" She said with a giggle

He smiled and kissed her then walked out

**Later that Day**

"No! You so didn't win! It was me!" Ahsoka yelled as she jumped out of her seat

"what! No it was clearley Me. look at the Holotape!" Anakin yelled as he began to take it out

They were arm wrestleing and They wern't sure who gave in first

"Ok...Fine...Just have it your way" Ahsoka said with a giggle

Anakin noticed it wasn't her normal laugh, it was more high and softer.

"Are you ok snips" Anakin asked

"oh...yea. I'm fine why?" She asked as she began to blush

"Nothing, You just...never mind" Anakin said as he notcied she blushed

"are you embarissed!" Anakin asked with a shocking tone

"No! stop it! Your makeing fun of me!" Ahsoka yelled as she got out of her seat

"No...Snips I'm not I'm just confused!" Anakin asked

She sat back down and crossed her arms

"Ahsoka. What's the matter, is it me and Padme..." Anakin said as she stoped slowly

"Ahsoka Tano are you Jelous!" Anakin said as he began to laugh

"NO! of her! why would I?" Ahsoka yelled as she began to blush harder

"Your Blushing again! Oh I know what it is!" Anakin said as he continued to laugh

"No...I'm not!" Ahsoka yelled as the blushing continued

"Well what is it. Your jelous of her because of me or someting, Do you like me?" Anakin said as he bursted out into laughter harder

Ahsoka slumped back in her chair trying to hide her cheeks from him

"Snips, I'm honored! But man! I never thought!" Anakin said as he had managed to stop laughing

He noticed she was now sluped in her chair and she was pouting

"Ahsoka. Look, It's fine. I know...I'm just that irisistable!" Anakin said as he started to laugh again

"I have to control Myself" he thought

Ahsoka ran to the back of the twlight, She was steaming (A/N: She is pisssed for those of you who might not understand that. LOL Im crackin up so hard. i dont know about you)

Anakin notcied and he stoped laughing and soon felt like a jerk

"Aw Man...I must have sounded bad right?" He said to himself

REVIEW


End file.
